The Devil You Know
"The Devil You Know" is the fourth episode of the third season, and the 30th episode in the series overall. It was written by producer Taylor Elmore and directed by Dean Parisot. It first aired on February 7, 2012. Plot Synopsis Devil meets up with Robert Quarles, who tells him he knows Devil is second tier with Boyd Crowder and that Boyd's enterprise is going nowhere fast. Quarles says that he can turn his "shitty little project" into a "money making machine" but needs the right people. Quarles also says his offer will require Devil to get his hands dirty, but the offer only comes once. After much persuasion, Devil accepts the deal and betrays his longtime criminal associate. Ash Murphy organizes a huge prison fight, which results in Dickie Bennett and Dewey Crowe (who jumped in to back up Dickie) being badly beat up. Ash is furious that now Dewey is a liability in the plan, but Lance says he has an idea and soon injects Dewey in the neck with a needle. Lance then lies to Raylan when he visits, claiming that Dickie and Dewey beat him up, locked him in a freezer and escaped in a coroner's van. Loretta tips Raylan off about Mags's money being with Ellstin Limehouse, but upon his visit, Limehouse refuses to disclose any information with Raylan and Rachel. Ash and Dickie soon drive up to the holler, but the bridge is blocked off by a checkpoint organized by the Kentucky State Police. Ash tells Dickie they are going to head back to the motel and Dickie is going to make Limehouse bring the money to him. Dickie calls up Limehouse, and the two men agree to meet at Mags's old store. Raylan shows up soon, and runs over Ash when he attempts to shoot at him. Raylan finds out from a badly injured Ash the whereabouts of the meeting between Dickie and Limehouse. Two of Ash's accomplices, Combs and Junior, hold Dickie at gunpoint as he enters the store. Dickie finds the cooler in the wall, but hestitates opening it to stall time for Limehouse to arrive. As Dickie goes to finally open the cooler, Limehouse shoots and kills Junior, and Limehouse's Henchman shoots and kills Combs after he attempts to make a run for it out of the door. Dickie soon refuses to accept the money after finding out only $46,313 remains instead of the $3 million like Dickie expected. Dickie asks Limehouse for a shotgun, and orders Limehouse's henchman to unload his gun to give to Dickie. Lance tapes Dewey to a chair, and rolls him past a long line of surgical tools. Lance once again injects Dewey in the neck, leaving him unconscious. Lance calls an associate and says he has found a way for them to make more money. Devil attempts to turn Johnny against Boyd, reminding him of the fact that Boyd is the reason he is paralyzed, and that the only thing Boyd ever did for Johnny was get his bar back. Devil tells him he has something lined up that will get them in deep pockets. Devil says he will tell him every detail about the deal made with Quarles if he knows Johnny will back him up. Johnny asks him to tell him and Devil pulls up a chair and fills him in. Unbeknownst to Devil, Johnny was playing him and Johnny relays the information back to Boyd, who ends up shooting and killing Devil for wanting to betray him. Recap Devil paces on a front porch of a nice home while Tanner Dodd tells him to relax. The "boss" is on his way. Enter Quarles stepping onto the porch with a broad smile. "You must be the one they call 'Devil,'" he says. Inside, Quarles explains that Tanner is a "talent scout"—and has scouted Devil, who isn't exactly thrilled with how Boyd has treated him. "You got something better?" Devil asks. Quarles assures Devil that, yes, he does, and promises him a one-time only offer of improving his standard of living. In the prison yard, Dickie and Dewey are taking severe beatings at the hands of their fellow inmates. Moments later, they are taken to the infirmary, where corrupt guard Ash Murphy rages. Dewey wasn't supposed to be part of this "plan." Lance, the prison medic who is also in on the escape plan, jabs Dewey in the neck with a needle. Dewey goes limp. Problem solved... for now. Later, Raylan arrives at the prison to question Lance, who explains that he was injured when Dickie escaped in a coroner's van. The van is parked on the side of a rural road as Ash approaches driver Edward Fowler... and shoots him dead where he sits. He then opens the back of the van to reveal the body bags containing Dickie, Dewey and an actual deceased inmate. Ash explains that he and Dickie will go after Mags' money while Dewey goes with Lance to hide out at a nearby motel. Neither escapee is overly pleased. Raylan then visits Loretta, who notes that she has a few friends in her new life as a babysitter. After some banter, Raylan asks about Mags' stash of money. Loretta thinks she might know where ol' Mags might just have kept that stash. Later, following Loretta's tip, Raylan and Rachel arrive at Limehouse's enclave looking for Dickie, who they suspect is after his mom's money. The pair spar with Limehouse, who isn't about to give up any information. He does, however, invite the Marshals to a barbecue. "I'm going to hook you up with some bacon you ain't never going to forget," Limehouse coos to Rachel, who is unimpressed. Raylan drives away... and is spotted by Dickie and Ash, who are parked nearby waiting to get past the police check point to the bridge into Limehouse's holler. Ash is furious to see the law, but Dickie doesn't appear to be too terribly surprised. Ash directs that, if they can't approach Limehouse directly, then Dickie will have to find a way to get the money. They repair to the motel where Dewey and Lance are holed up with the taciturn Combs and his dimwit son Junior who have a grudge against the Bennetts because of Mags' "sell-out" to the mining company. Dickie tries to call Limehouse. After one failed attempt to make contact because of caution by Limehouse's man, a connection is made after Dickie assures Limehouse that he "knows how to talk" on a 'phone. "I assume you are aware of the situation up here," Limehouse says in reference to the police presence. Dickie is aware, which is why he needs Limehouse to personally deliver the "package." Devil returns to Johnny's recently reclaimed bar where Boyd hands him a small stack of bills. Devil, thinking of Quarles's proposition, wonders when Boyd plans to execute a big score. Boyd dismisses Devil, telling his flunky to be patient. Devil scowls. Then Raylan enters. He inquires regarding the whereabouts of his own father and then tells the story of the night his mother finally left after years of abuse. Raylan was just a boy. Mom ran to Limehouse territory, Nobles Holler, where white women sometimes went for shelter because they knew their men wouldn't follow. Well, a drunken Arlo did follow, only to be "felled" by a young Limehouse when he tried to land a haymaker to the man. "He beat him so bad that I had to drag him back to the car and drive him home myself," Raylan concludes before revealing that he had just visited Limehouse today. Boyd wonders why such a visit occurred. Raylan explains that Dickie and Dewey escaped prison. Boyd suggests that Raylan take a closer look at the prison medic. Later, Devil corners Johnny, asking about the low payment from Boyd. Devil reminds Johnny that he is in a wheelchair because of Boyd. "There was a time I believed in Boyd Crowder," Devil says. "But the man we have today is not that Boyd. Not by a long shot." Devil then tells Johnny about the Quarles deal. Raylan, in the meantime, is parked outside the motel hideout after his tip from Boyd. He looks up to see Ash crossing the parking lot with a box full of coffee and take-out lunches. Ash stops dead in his tracks. The two stare at each other. Then Ash drops the food and reaches for his gun. Raylan slams on the gas pedal and the car hurtles forward into Ash, knocking him down. When the guard somehow manages to stand and awkwardly start shooting, Raylan throws the car into reverse, hitting him again. Raylan then goes inside the motel room to find a cigarette still burning, but no escapees. Just then, a van peels out of the motel parking lot, closely followed by a car. Lance, Dickie, Dewey and the Combs, father and son, have left the scene. Raylan then extracts info from the seriously injured Ash. The plan is for Limehouse to bring Mags' money to her old store, where Dickie will meet him. Raylan calls Rachel, who reports that she has just turned around a truck full of pig manure at the police check point and sent it back into the holler, and that she hasn't let any traffic out of Limehouse's holler. Realizing that Mags' money will not be delivered and that Dickie might just die because of that, Raylan curses as he suspects that he now might have to save Dickie Bennett. Dickie, meanwhile, is forced into his mom's old store at gunpoint by the Combs father and son. The place has been trashed. Dickie begins looking behind the wall for the money and pulls out a battered cooler. He slowly lifts the lid when there is a pair of blasts. Ash's accomplices fall dead... and out steps Limehouse who took an old underground railroad trail to evade the police checkpoint at the bridge. Overjoyed, Dickie opens the cooler to reveal a measly amount of cash, $46,313 to be precise. "There was supposed to be $3 million in there!" Dickie exclaims. Limehouse calmly explains that it was spent by Mags to buy up surrounding property, and that there are receipts for everything. Dickie, who suspects Limehouse, pushes away the money. He refuses to accept that amount. Dickie only asks for a shotgun, and Limehouse directs his associate to unload his and give it to Dickie. "Are you good with this, Mr. Bennett?" asks Limehouse. Dickie just laughs in disbelief. After Limehouse exits with his cohort, Raylan pulls up to the store to hear shotgun blasts. He enters to find Dickie sitting inside. The escapee has been firing off random shots. "I hereby surrender," Dickie says. "To be very clear, I am the victim here," and Raylan agrees, and wonders where Dewey might be. Dewey has been taped to a chair in a hotel room by the medic. Lance then wheels Dewey past a long row of surgical tools. He spreads a tarp on the bed. Dewey screams — and Lance again injects him. Once more, Dewey goes limp. The medic then calls someone on his cell. "I may have a way for us to make some more money." Back at Johnny's bar, Devil and Johnny approach Boyd. Devil explains that this particular conversation has been a longtime coming. Devil then pulls a gun and aims it at Boyd who feigns resignation and regret, then asks for a final indulgence from his would-be executioner, one last question. "Whatever led you in your imagination to believe you could pull this off?" Johnny then puts a gun on Devil, whose mouth drops open. Boyd rises, gun in hand, and shoots Devil in the chest. "All I ever asked for was your loyalty," Boyd whispers to the stricken man who have pledged his loyalty, then reneged. "Hurts, don't it," Boyd says. "I know, I've been there, too. But I made it back, and you're not going to." He tells Devil to close his eyes. Then Boyd, almost gently, shoots Devil in the head. (Recap taken from The Devil You Know IMDb page) Appearances First Appearances #Tanner Dodd - Criminal who acts as a recruiter for the Dixie Mafia. Deaths #Edward Fowler - Accomplice of Ash Murphy, whose job is to drive Dewey Crowe and Dickie Bennett away from the prison. Shot by Ash. #Junior - Accomplice of Murphy and son of Combs, who holds hostility towards the Bennett family. Shot by Ellstin Limehouse. #Combs - Accomplice of Murphy and father of Junior, who also holds hostility towards the Bennett family like his son. Shot by Errol. #Devil - Shot by Boyd Crowder. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (credit only) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (credit only) *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Adam Bartley as Junior *Ed Corbin as Combs *Clayne Crawford as Lance *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Demetrius Grosse as Errol Butler *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Kevin Rankin as Devil *Todd Stashwick as Ash Murphy *Neal McDonough as Robert Quarles Co-stars *Brendan McCarthy as Tanner Dodd *Ethan Wilde as Edward Fowler Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 3 episodes